星 Star That Is Brighter Than Moon 星
by youkomazuki
Summary: 14 years had passed after the Shaman Tournament. Unknown to all...within the deepest part of the Amazon forest, the Evil King, Asakura Hao, is alive... Asakura HaoXOC


"Hotaru (Hotaru means firefly)!"

A crystal clear voice called out like the bells ringing in the wind. Under the moonlight, a shadow flies through the air and lands into the silent forest. "Hotaru!" The voice called again. As the moonlight shines down a woman is revealed. She looks around nervously, her long white hair flutters behind her back, following her movements. Under the moonlight, her pale skin seems to be glowing in contrast to the dark forest. Her golden-yellow eyes shine like the eyes of a cat's. She looks around the dark forest, leaping from branches to branches before coming to a cliff.

"Hota-"

"Nani (What)?"

A cool, smooth voice suddenly spoke up behind her. A profile of a teenage boy suddenly appears under the tree shade, startling the woman as she jumps. "H-Hotaru!" She gasped, losing her balance as she tumbles backward and off the cliff. At the sight of that, the boy gasps faintly and quickly stretches out his hand out at the woman. That moment, a gust of wind blastes out from nowhere as the boy's long hair flutters in the wind.

"Clumsy as always."

A new voice that's as crisp as the autumn leaves cut through the roaring wind. The boy blinks and quickly pulls his arm back at the sound of the new voice. That instand, a man is revealed as he rides on the wind. The man has a young appearance of an eighteen years old, just like the woman. The man's long brown hair flutters around everywhere as his chocolate brown eyes reflect the face of the woman in his arm. Then the wind suddenly vanish as he lands silently and gracefully onto his feet.

"Chichue (Father)."

The boy, Hotaru muttered out a greeting.

"Arigatou (Thank you), Hao."

The woman whispered as Hao set her onto her feet. "You shouldn't go cliff diving when you don't intent to fly back up, Hoshi." Hao said sarcastically as the woman sweat drops. "Gomen nasai (I'm sorry)…I just wanted to tell you guys that dinner's ready." Hoshi said before turning to Hotaru. Now that the moonlight is shining over him, the boy's feature could be seen clearly. He is like a miniature version of Hao. Catching his mother's golden eyes on him, he turns, finding something else to look at so he could ignore her.

"Hotaru."

Hao said sternly but Hoshi tugs her husband a bit and shakes her head slightly. "I'll…I'll return to the house first. Dinner would be ready in 5 minutes." With that, she runs of into the woods, disappearing from the two's sight. When she's gone, Hao turns to Hotaru who's standing as still as a statue seeming as though he couldn't care less if the world falls apart.

"Hotaru, kare wa anta no hahaue da (Hotaru, she's your mother)."

"I don't need a weak mother like her."

Hotaru said coldly, refusing to look at his father whose face expresses no emotion whatsoever. "I know 14 years ago in the Shaman Tournament her power once rival to yours, chichue (father). And how when she lost to you, she couldn't control all her Furyoku and went berserk. But I don't see what's so great about her." Hotaru said as Hao walks towards the forest soundlessly. Seeing that, Hotaru quickly followes his father's footsteps as the two enters the dark forest.

"She's powerful, but at the same time, she fears her own power so she refuses to use them anymore." Hao explained but Hotaru just roll his eyes, seeming as though he heard this over a million times. "Dakara kare wa yowai (That's why she's weak)." Hotaru mutters, but Hao continues on as though he didn't hear that sentence.

"If she ever looses control, she'll become a blood thirsty beast. Even now, there's no shaman who doesn't know of her name. For someone who speak ill of her, you sure looked pretty concern back there when she fell down the cliff."

Hao pointed out with a smirk as Hotaru stops in his track for a moment before hurrying pass his father. "She can die for all I care!" He snapped coldly as Hao's smirk grows, knowing that he won the conversation with his stubborn son.

"Tadaimasu (We're back)."

Hao said casually, walking into the house in the middle of the forest to see Hoshi at the table, placing down a basket of freshly baked breads. "Ah, Okari nasai (welcome back). Dinner's ready." She said with a soft smile at the sight of them. Hotaru walks over, ignoring his own mother as he sits down. Hoshi stares at Hotaru a bit before going back to the kitchen and stirs the soup.

"Doshita (What's wrong)?"

Hao said, walking over as he wraps his arms around her shoulders from behind. "Is that a rhetorical question? You can read minds after all." Hoshi replied, pouring soup into the bowls as Hao chuckles before pecking her marble smooth skin on her soft, delicate neck.

"Maybe I should act a bit…shaman-like in front of him."

"Souka (Really)? I like the real you better."

Hao said teasingly, his eyes dancing in amusement. When he runs his tongue over the soft spot over her neck, she yelps. Then she accidently spills some of the hot soup over her hand which forces her to drop the bowl. Reacting quickly, Hao's hand stretches out from under her arm, catching the bowl without spilling a single drop of the soup and places it onto the counter.

"What a waste."

Hao said, gently taking Hoshi's wrist to bring her hand up so that he could lick the spilled soup off her hand. She blushes and winces at the same time as his tongue runs over the burnt part of her reddish skin. "H-Hao, t-there's soup here." She shuttered, pointing at the bowls as she feels Hao's chest that her back is pressed again vibrates when he chuckles. "You shouldn't waste food." He said, finishing licking the last drop. Blushing deeply, she quickly pulls herself away from him and uses cold water to rinse her hand. Even from behind, Hao could clearly see her face glowing like a red lantern which made him smiles at her shyness. Then, with his keen ear, he caught the sound of a bowl being set down so he walks out of the kitchen in time to see Hotaru getting up.

"Finished?"

He said as he watches his son head upstairs. "Gochisousama (Thank you for the food)." Hotaru said emotionlessly. "But there's still-" "Don't need it." He said harshly, cutting Hoshi off before disappearing from their sight. At that, Hoshi sighs softly before looking down at the bowl of soup in her hand. However, she didn't have time to feel any sadness before a hand rests against the side of her cheek. When her head is forced to turn, she found her lips captured by a pair of soft ones. She blushes madly, feeling Hao gently caressing her soft cheek with his hand while his other one wraps tightly around her waist, closing the gap between them. The kiss lasted at least 3 minutes before he finally decides to release her lips so that she doesn't suffocate. When he pulls back a bit, she quickly gasps for air desperately while clenching onto Hao's clothe.

"I'll take this to him."

Hao said, releasing his wife as he takes the bowl of soup from her hand and head upstairs. Without bothering to knock on the locked door, he disappears then reappears within the room. The first thing he sees is his son sitting on the windowsill in the dark room lit only by the moonlight. Sensing the presence of his father, Hotaru quickly snaps out of trance as he rips his glaze off from the full moon.

"You'll drink this."

Hao said almost in a demanding tone, holding the bowl of soup towards him as Hotaru's eyes narrow. "Why should I?" "Do you need a reason to drink something your own mother made for you?" Hao questioned back, another one of his rhetorical question.

"I don't get it."

………………..

"Those filthy humans should just perish. Why did you faked your death 14 years ago and live here?"

Hotaru asked, looking back out to the endless forest and mountains. From here, he could see the beautiful lake far away, glittering under the moon freed from human pollution. "Sa ne (Who knows)?" Hao said, looking up at the moon before to his son. "Maybe because I met your mother?" Hao said, more to himself as he ponders on his own question. How is it that a lone girl could stop the Evil King from loosing his ambition just by staying by his side doing nothing?

………………..

"They say_ love is hurricane_. If you want to know, find out yourself."

He said, placing the bowl of soup at Hotaru's desk before heading towards the door. "I find it hard to believe those rumors are about you. The Evil King Asakura Hao. You don't seem anything like what I've heard from shamans when I visit the cities." At that, Hao chuckles before he turns. His soft chocolate brown eyes shifts onto Hotaru. "Disappointed?" He said before turning to the moon, then to the stars scattered across the night sky of Amazon.

"Do you think I wouldn't know that you're looking at the stars every night?"

"I'm looking at the moon."

Hotaru snapped coldly which only makes his father smirks at his response. "You aren't ashamed of having her as your mother. You actually like her. I should know." "You're wrong! Who would want that woman as a mother?" He snapped, but Hao's expression didn't change as he keeps his smirk. "Hoshi (Star)." Hao said before fire shot out of his body as he disappears from Hotaru's room. When he left, Hotaru turns back to the sky and stares at the glittering stars.

"Who would like that woman?"

He muttered to himself as a gentle breeze comes through his open window, brushing against his face as his long brown hair blows in the wind. His amber eyes glow within the darkness with the reflection of stars in his eyes. Then smelling a sweet scent, he turns towards his desk and sees the bowl of soup his father had left behind.

………………..

………………..

"…Ah!!"

Hoshi shouted in surprise before quickly jumping up from her chair as she turns to see Hao smiling behind her. "W-W-What was that for?" She gasped; blushing in deep red as she quickly covers the fresh teeth mark on the crook of her neck. "You weren't listening when I'm calling you." Hao replied, taking a seat beside her as he picks up his soup and takes a sip.

"Oishii (It's delicious)."

He said, picking up his chopstick as he takes a bite into his rice.

"Y-You didn't have to bite me…"

Hoshi said, still blushing as she starts eating as well. "I just felt like it." Hao replied casually, only making a sweat drop hits the back of her head. "Tomorrow's your birthday, what do you want?" "Eh? Oh, I don't need anything." Hoshi said, smiling as she waves her hand. "Arigatou (Thank you)." She added as Hao smiles. "Too late. I already have something in mind." He added as Hoshi stares at him, starting to find her curiosity taking over. Smiling, Hao places a finger against his lips, his eyes dancing in amusement as he reads the question in her mind.

"Himitsu (It's a secret)."

And so, time quickly passes by.

By the time Hoshi opens her eyes again, it's already the next morning. "You're finally up." Hao said with a smile, sitting on the bed beside the sleeping beauty as he gently stroke her back. She blinks, still not fully awake. After minutes later, she came to and realizes that her head is resting on something warm and comfortable, though clearly not a pillow. When she looks down, she blushes when she notices that it's actually Hao's lap. Gasping, she quickly scrambles up, almost tumbling down the bed if Hao didn't catch her.

"Don't like my lap?"

He asked with a smirk as she quickly shakes her head uncontrollably, not trusting her own voice. "We've been marry for nearly 14 years yet you still blush at such little contact." He stated with a sigh and leans closer. His breaths hit against her neck as his hand gently rubs her waist. Screaming out in shock, Hoshi quickly backs away to the other end of the bed, causing a laugh to rise up in Hao's throat.

"Gomen nasai (I'm sorry)!"

She gasped as Hao climbs off the bed, his eyes staring down at her in mischief. "Tanjoubi omedetou (Happy birthday)." He said warmly. Hoshi looks up at Hao with the sunlight shinning behind Hao, making him look more dazzling and charming than ever. When she knew what she's thinking, she blush, knowing that Hao heard her thoughts seeing that smirk over his lips. "A-Arigatou (Thank you)." She quickly said, trying to hide her blush even though she knows it's already useless. Hao chuckles, but suddenly stops himself as he turns to the door and smirks. As though on cue, the door is suddenly forced open, breaking the lock in the process through brute strength.

"H-Hotaru..!"

Hoshi gasped, startled by Hotaru's entrance as the teen walks through the door before tossing a little white box onto the bed. Just when he's about to leave, Hao appears behind him, holding him still with only a hand on Hotaru's arm.

"Hanasei (Release me)."

Hotaru said, trying to get away from his father's grip but Hao didn't pay attention to him. "Is this…for me?" Hoshi asked, gently picking up the little box and looks at Hotaru. He says nothing, looking off to the side as Hoshi smiles, understanding the message perfectly. "Arigatou (Thank you)!" She said in pure joy, causing a faint blush of embarrassment to rise on Hotaru's cheeks.

"Oh?"

Hao said teasingly, purposely letting his son know that he's examining his face. "Urusei (Shut up)." He said coldly, trying to push the hand off his arm but he's no match for Hao's firm grip.

When Hoshi opened the little box, her eyes widens as she sees a golden earring with the word 星 (Chinese character (Kanji) for _star_). "It's beautiful…" Hoshi said as Hotaru quickly turns back to his mother. "I just got it in a secondhand shop." He snapped but anyone could tell that it's a lie. The earring is too new, too nicely craft and too beautiful of a shine to be from a second hand shop. On top of all, it looks pretty expensive. Turning the beautiful white box in her hand, she notices the word _Made in Japan_. 'He went all the way to Japan…?' She thought to herself as she looks up at Hotaru before smiling more.

"Arigatou (Thank you)."

She said again, her eyes wet with tears of joy and relieve. Her very first present from his son who always mouths bad things about her and criticizes her. All this time, she always thought he hated her. Seeing this made her heart lighten a ton at the thought of how his son actually cares. Hotaru turns his head away, acting as though he didn't see anything while working on shoving his father away from him. While he's using all his strength to pulls himself away, Hao suddenly releases him, resulting Hotaru to crash onto the ground.

"Hotaru…!"

Hoshi gasped. about to climb off to bed to see if her son's alright when a pair of arm wraps around her waist, pulling her back as she hits against Hao's strong chest. "My turn now." He said beside her ears as she feels some warmth in her cheeks. "Kono baka oyaji (You stupid old man)." Hotaru cursed, climbing onto his feet as he heads for the door.

"Don't you want to se my present?"

"Why would I?"

Hotaru snapped, not even bothering to look as he opens the door. "It's a present for you too." Hao said as Hotaru stops and turns to Hao. "Finally decides to give me Spirit of Fire?" Hotaru said sarcastically as Hao's smile widens. "Wrong." He said as Hoshi feels his arm tightens around her waist as his head rests against her shoulder.

"A sibling."

Hao said as the two of them freeze on the spot. "H-Ha? T-That's very funny…" Hoshi said, trying to give out a weak laugh. At that, Hao licks the teeth mark that's still left on her neck from yesterday, causing her to quiver. "I'll give you a new sibling in a couple months." Hao said to Hotaru. At that, Hoshi could feel her body starts growing numb. Both she and her son's coloured are drained away, leaving nothing but white.

"Who…Who the hell would want that!?"

He screamed, slamming the door shut as the sound of his footsteps stomping down the hall is heard. "C-Chotto (Wait) Hotaru!" Hoshi called with her face burning but she's too late. The footsteps had already faded away. Then a few moments later, the two of them caught the sight of Hotaru flying away outside the window on his spirit alley.

"Now that he's gone…"

Hao said, suddenly pushing Hoshi down onto the bed as her face burns like the fire Hao always plays around with. "Y-You're joking…ne (right)?" "I always speak the truth, even in jokes. If I said I'll give you another child, I'll keep to my words." Hao said shamelessly, leaning down as he buries his face into her neck causing steams to shoot out of her ears.

"Y-You don't need to keep this kind of word-M-Matte (W-Wait), H-Hao!"

"I won't wait."

"It's the middle of the day!"

"Yes, we have all the time we need."

"W-What if Hotaru comes back?"

"From his reaction, he won't come back for at least 5 days. We could use these times."

"Someone will-"

"We're in the middle of the amazon forest. We haven't seen a human soul in this area for 14 years. What makes you think we'll see one now?"

"D-D-D-Demo (B-B-B-But)-"

"We're married."

"That's not the problem!"

"Then what is?"

"Eh? Wa-Watashi (I-I)…eto (umm)…"

"It's not the first time. Why be embarrass?"

"Sore wa (That's)-"

"I'll be gentle, Hoshi."

"Iya (No), it's not-"

"You know…The fact that you're trying to run away while you're heart's speeding as such is very tempting."

"Eh?!"

"Don't even think about sleeping tonight, Hoshi~"

"C-C-Chotto matte (W-W-Wait)!!"

"Itadakimasu (A speech used by Japanese before they start a meal. It literally means _Let's eat_)."

"KYAA!!!!!!!!"


End file.
